What Led DM to DM
by elle311
Summary: *Prequel to Direct Messaging.* If you have been reading Direct Messaging, read this. If you haven't and are just about to start, read this first. Muggle AU. Present day. Draco Malfoy is a British movie star in a wildly popular series of Wizarding World movies. Hermione Granger is an American Librarian and mere mortal. He finds her poetry on Twitter. See why Draco is smitten.


A/N: As I read Direct Messaging for the umpteenth time, it occurred to me that you might wonder how a movie star would even want to travel down to earth for a mere mortal. Can't be all about the hot sex!

So here is the backstory.

I was inspired to write this when I revived my old twitter account that I started almost a decade ago. The Muse had woken up and I needed a place to write down what she said and out of my head. I was part of what I lovingly called the Poetry Section of twitter. I was a stay-at-home Mom and had a regular account. One day I came across the Haiku Challenge where a word was given each day and you had to write a haiku with it. For those that don't know, a haiku has 5 syllables the first line, 7 for the second line, and another 5 for the last one. I was intrigued that a story could be told in 17 little syllables, and I was hooked. What Draco "reads" are actually from that account. It is plausible to fall in love with someone just by reading their words alone. I had seen it happen many times. And when they would write to each other in poetry, it was pretty hot! So read on...and thanks for being there for this little story of mine.

Rated M for language.

* * *

It was a rare day I had to myself. I had just turned on my phone and was mindlessly scrolling through twitter when I came across some poetry, particularly haiku. One just stood out for me:

 _This I know for sure/ I would be lost in the world/ without his true love._

Even with just those 17 syllables, it conveyed to me how much this woman adored her beloved.

I clicked on her name LibraryGirl and saw 7087 tweets! Damn, I didn't expect that. I began scrolling quickly, gradually slowing down as I started to read each tweet. Before I knew it, an hour had passed. Her stream had a real loving vibe.

 _A ray of sunshine/ like your kiss upon my lips/ warms me all over._

 _Made an urgent call/ she orders love and kisses/ and he delivers._

 _Let me move around/ your heart, make myself cozy/ stay here forever._

 _Twist to fit my curves/ as I try to get as close/ to you as I can._

 _Saw him standing there/ my heart said he is the one/ go on and get him!_

Before I knew it, another couple of hours had passed. I was so engrossed that I didn't realize that I hadn't even eaten breakfast. But what this girl was putting out there spoke to me. Whomever this girl loved was quite lucky. It was obvious he brought her joy. Even more obvious, they must be having smoking hot sex...a lot.

 _Fingernails digging/ into my thigh as we play/ nightly game of lust._

 _In her hands he is/ like putty, perfectly molds/ into what she wants._

 _He'll do anything/ that she wants as long as she/ forgets to give in._

 _Can't believe his luck/ she makes him feel so alive/ or is he dreaming?_

 _She is his dream girl/ she does everything he loves/ then does it again._

 _He is on the edge/ of perfect pain and pleasure/ waiting to erupt._

 _But she won't let him/ just ignores his whispered pleas/ for a sweet release._

 _She knows him better/ she gives in, game's then over/ they still want to play._

 _Night after night, she/ subjects him to exquisite/ torture that he loves._

 _At the end of week/ she'll work him up to frenzy/ then orgasmic end._

 _He will feel it all/ shuddering in delight, then/ gives her grateful kiss._

I felt hot under the collar reading that poetry. And this too...

 _Oh so delicious/ could eat you up with a spoon/ and then lick it clean._

 _His lips just look so/ mouth-watering delicious/ wonder how they taste?_

 _Standing here on fire /my heart burning in my hands/ smokin' hot for you._

I would have liked almost every one of her tweets, but didn't want to blow up her notifications. I also didn't want to make a habit of letting my presence be known here. You like a tweet and it might be one of your fans, who will tweet you just liked their tweet, and all the other fans will beg you to like theirs! It's all too exhausting and while I appreciate the attention, it's just a little too much sometimes.

Since I spent so much time reading her poetry. I just had to say something. I feel like I know her heart. Strange to say, but it's true. She is quite the romantic and I feel she is like a kindred spirit. I go to direct message her but what do I say?

Hey girl, your poetry was my favorite timesink today?

Hello! You're smoking hot, keep fanning the flames?

Your poetry oozes love and I wanna lap it up?

Shit, Draco...those sound like creepy pick up lines. She'll most likely block your arse and you will never be able to read delectable things like this:

 _He watched in wonder/ her dewy petals unfurled/ finally full bloom._

 _I feel a slight chill/ so he wraps me in his love/ tucks me in with kiss._

 _His dreams all scattered/ she scoops them up by handfuls/ treasures for pockets._

 _If lost in my heart/ just settle down and relax/ let love surround you._

 _I just want a love/ so great, my only fear is/ in dying without._

I thought to myself, I could fall in love with a girl like this. She's not afraid to bare her soul. She writes with confidence. She writes with love. But she's also vulnerable...

 _My heart, always yours/ so please be gentle with it/ I don't have a spare._

Enough with this timesink! I head out into the sunshine, it's time to hit the beach, then maybe the boardwalk with my skateboard later.

* * *

It's 3AM here and I can't sleep. I open up twitter because I can't stop thinking about LibraryGirl and her poetry. I didn't direct message her yesterday like I intended. I wanted her to know that her poetry spoke to me and that I was glad I found it.

Think Draco! What do I say to her? Then it came to me...

"I really like your poetry, well done!" Short and sweet and to the point right? I picked up my guitar and was about to post a story on Instagram when I saw she messaged me back.

"Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it!"

I immediately wrote back. "The bloke's very lucky."

She responded, "Bloke? What bloke?"

I replied, "The inspiration for your poetry? It's clear that you love him very much."

What she says next I can't believe...

"Unfortunately, there is no him, at least not right now. I guess it's the idea of him and me being a hopeful romantic. I also surmise it's putting this out there in the Universe hoping it will respond and lead him to me."

I send her an emoji smile and then write, "I hope so too".

How could there not be someone that inspired her writing? It doesn't make sense to me. If a nameless, faceless idea of a man can spark all that love, especially the sexy stuff, I can't imagine how it's going to be when she finally finds this man and actually falls in love. Will it be steamier and sexier? I find myself thinking, I can't wait til that happens to her just to see what she writes. I make sure I'm following her to get her daily dose of love.

Little did I know, this was the day that would change my life forever.


End file.
